


Looking to You

by MisfitWriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitWriter/pseuds/MisfitWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots following our favorite delinquents. AUs, episode tags, whatever the muse demands. Most will center on Bellamy and Clarke either as friends or a couple, but of course some will focus on the others as well! I happily accept prompts, so let me have 'em! 1: Modern!AU Bellarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking to You

This is a prompt response for a wonderful Anon! I’d never thought I’d want to write modernAU, but it was so much fun!! I hope you enjoy this!! And if you have any more prompts, throw ‘em at me!! This might end up being a two-shot, I haven’t decided yet ;)

100100100100100100  
Looking to You

Clarke Griffin downed the last of her beer with a sigh. With a quick glance to her best friend, Octavia Blake, the blonde rolled her eyes. “Don’t look at me like that, O.”

The beautiful brunette crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been here 10 minutes and you’ve already finished a beer. Bad day?”

“You could say that,” Clarke growled. “Looks like I’m in the market for a new job. Got anything stronger?”

Octavia gave her a sympathetic look. “No, but I can run out and get some. Margaritas?”

“God, yes! You want company?”

“No,” Octavia insisted, pushing her gently towards the couch. “Relax, watch some TV. I’ll be back soon and you will be telling me what the asshat did while we get thoroughly inebriated.” Clarke’s eyes narrowed as mischief danced in her best friend’s eyes, but Octavia was out the door before she could question it.

Memories of the ‘asshat’ (she couldn’t help the affectionate grin at the choice of phrase used by O) she used to call her boss flitted across her mind while she flopped back into the couch. She sagged heavily into the cushions. He’d always been a sleeze, but today had been the last straw. ‘Accidental’ ass grabs were one thing, but open-handedly groping her chest and then accusing her of harassment?! Too far.

“Hey O, where—Clarke?!”

The girl in question yelped in surprise, having assumed she was alone. She spun to see Octavia’s older brother, Bellamy, standing in the hallway wearing nothing but a towel. “Bellamy, what the hell?!” Her eyes were automatically drawn to his still-damp chest, which made him realize his state of undress.

With a curse, he darted into the hall bathroom beside him. “I could say the same to you, Clarke!”

“I got here like twenty minutes ago, why are you showering here?!”

“My water heater busted!” Bellamy exclaimed. She heard a light thunk, and she could picture him dropping his head back against the wall. Her mind’s eye then began traveling down the bare chest she’d just seen. Clarke groaned under her breath, feeling the blush raging across her cheeks as she clapped her hand over her eyes. O’s voice in the back of her head chastised her for being childish, “it’s nothing you haven’t seen before, idiot,” but she didn’t care. There was a huge difference between seeing the teenage brother of your best friend, whom you’ve known most of your life, in a bathing suit and seeing the grown, ripped version of him dripping wet in a towel. Under which he was naked.

And suddenly, the look in Octavia’s eyes before she darted out the door made so much sense. “Oh…I’m going to kill her,” Clarke moaned and fell into her back across the sofa.

“Um…who?” His voice was less muffled, so Clarke looked up to see Bellamy peeking around the doorframe.

Clarke propped herself up on her elbows. “Your sister. She knew full well you were showering and would be done before she got back, and wouldn’t know that I was here.”

Understanding dawned in his eyes and his olive skin tinged pink. The uncharacteristic bashful look that overtook his face sparked a strange feeling in Clarke. She’d be lying if she said she’d never noticed that he was gorgeous…she’d noticed. Years ago. Years of being his kid sister’s best friend kept Clarke firmly in the ‘family’ category, and it hadn’t been until he’d started taking care of Octavia after they’d lost their parents that she saw Bellamy as anything else herself. She’d brutally squashed any crush that tried to surface, but maybe it was time to change things.

“Why would she-“

“Oh, come on Bell. You know why.” Shock silenced him, and Clarke pushed herself to her feet. If asked later, she would have no clue where this sudden boldness came from, but her feet led her slowly towards a frozen Bellamy.

As she approached, she could see a war being waged behind his chocolate eyes. The struggle set her pulse racing; he wanted her, but he was afraid to cross that line. That made two of them. “C-Clarke…” he breathed, his voice tight and faltering. Once she was standing before him in the doorway, her fingers reached out to trace the lines of his abs. Bellamy sucked a sharp breath through is clenched teeth, and she held his gaze as if she had him enchanted. Clarke slowly dragged her nails across his skin, spurred on when he didn’t push her away. “But Octavia…”

“Octavia plotted all of this in the span of about thirty seconds after finding out I’d had a shitty day, Bellamy. I think that’s a good indicator of her thoughts on the matter.” Her voice was low, and his eyes became questioning, giving her a chance to change her mind. “You know if we resist her, she’ll become relentless.”

A subtle twitch of his lips was the only sign he’d processed what she said. Bellamy Blake had never looked at her with such intensity. It made her feel uneasy and exhilarated, and she knew that there was no turning back once they crossed that line. With each passing second, she found herself caring less and less.

“She’s a dog with a fricken bone when she sets her mind to something,” he agreed distractedly. His hand wrapped gently around her upper arm and he tugged her forward. Unconsciously, Clarke drew herself up as if to reach his height, and licked her lips. Bellamy’s gaze snapped to her mouth and a growl tore from his throat as he closed the distance between them. Clarke gasped and responded fervently. 

Large, warm hands encircled her waist and pulled her flush against his chest, so Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck. The height difference had her on her toes, so he backed her up to the counter and lifted her easily to sit on it.

White-hot fire surged through Clarke’s veins when she hooked her heels around the backs of his thighs, guiding his pelvis forward until his hips were nestled securely against hers. She’d never allowed herself to imagine a moment like this…never thought he could see her as anything more than another annoying kid sister. Even still, this would’ve surpassed anything her mind would’ve let her fabricate. She dropped her head back to catch her breath. Undeterred Bellamy’s lips dragged wet kisses along her jaw and throat, drawing an airy sigh from the blonde. She felt his smirk of triumph, and suddenly he moved much more confidently. His fingers dug into her hips, he rolled his own forward, and his teeth dragged purposefully against her collarbone. Clarke found herself utterly unashamed at the low moan she gave in response.

Clarke fisted her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back so that she could rest her forehead against his. Both young adults were panting, enthralled by this newly discovered connection, and she could read the desire burning in his eyes that probably mirrored her own. She knew that if they didn’t stop now, she wouldn’t be able to. Clarke clamped her eyes shut, blocking out the emotion staring back at her. She had loved Bellamy Blake most of her life, and now that she’d allowed herself to see him in this light, she realized that she’d been in love with him longer than she cared to admit.

“Bell,” she whimpered as he slowly started kissing from her jaw towards her mouth again. “Bellamy, wait…”

Instantly he pulled away. Clarke tightened her grip so that he couldn’t step back, and she finally looked into his eyes once again. The question and concern that she read there overwhelmed her. “I don’t want to go too fast. I…I’d like to give us a try,” she murmured, suddenly shy and self-conscious over his response.

Concern melted into tenderness, and he reached up to cradle her face with both hands. “Looking to you, Princess. You’ve got the reins, always.” Bellamy pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Clarke couldn’t contain her grin.

“That’s good. For starters, you need to go get dressed. Because the fact that you’re only wearing a towel right now has left my resistance pretty weak.” They both laughed, and he kissed her lips once more. This one was much sweeter and gentler, and Clarke gave a hum of contentment.

“Sister in the house, don’t come out here naked!” Octavia suddenly called from the living room. Clarke chuckled, resting her forehead on Bellamy’s shoulder for a moment. 

“I’ll go deal with her, you go get dressed.” Bellamy winked at her and lifted her off of the counter, overwhelming her again with a short but heated kiss, then pushed her out into the hallway.

“If you two haven’t figured your shit out, I’m totally disowning both of you,” Octavia threatened.

“Bite me, Blake.” She hip-checked her best friend as she passed and grabbed the bags from her hands, but thought twice and turned to face the younger Blake sibling seriously. “Are you sure you’re okay with us being…well…us?”

If the ecstatic grin didn’t answer Clarke’s question, the iron-gripped hug did. “I’ve been working at this for weeks! You two have just been too dumb to see it! And I’ll bet you’ve all but forgotten about your rotten day, huh?”

Clarke was dumbfounded, frozen, as Octavia took the bags back with a self-satisfied grin and moved around the kitchen to prepare their drinks. Bellamy drew her from her stupor with a gentle touch to the small of her back and a kiss to her temple. The blonde remained still, watching while he joined his sister in the kitchen. An affectionate smile settled comfortably on her lips. No matter what kind of horrible day she had, or the daunting tasks like finding a job that loomed ahead, she knew she could get through anything with the two people in front of her. It didn’t take long before Bellamy realized she hadn’t joined them and tugged her into the rapidly growing mess that was their kitchen.


End file.
